The Banchou of Remnant
by MeisterPhoenix123
Summary: A Lone Banchou made its way to the world of Remnant instead of going back to his home world the Digital world. how will his presence affect the lives of the people he meets? Join him as he interacts with the main cast of RWBY and how their future is changed because of him.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Roar! the Banchou Descends**_

A figure rose from the crater of where he had landed. Groaning and clutching his head, he shook the rest of his headache as he took a quick look around. He seems to be in a forest as the only light that that can illuminate the night and darkness of the forest was the moonshine peaking through above the trees.

The figure rose to his full height of 7 ft. His overall physique and appearance resembles that of a humanoid-lion standing with his arms and legs resemble that of a lion with claws sharpened to give an intimidating feature. He wears black long pants folded just at length with his knees; bandages covered his well defined abdomen, red arm-guard wrist and feet, a large black Haori with two gold rings at the tip of its sides while Japanese engravings that spell the word "Banchou" are adorned on the back side of the long sleeves and the back, the Haori is place on top of his shoulders. Finishing his attire is a Banchou hat that hugged his grayish white wild hair on his lion like face. One of the many features that truly show his fierce side was the large scar on his abdomen.

"Well it looks like I'm not where I should be going in the afterlife" thought the lion humanoid as he scan the forest with his lion eyes that dive and can see clearly in the dark. "Seriously though where the hell Am I?"

His last memory of what he can remember was dying and saving the last life of his friend Damon Spencer; a scientist that once entered the digital and fused with his soul when the Royal Knights attacked him and Damon. Last he could remember was fighting Yggdrasil; the one who took and claimed the body of his friend. He then vaguely remembers helping Spencer's kid when he came to the real world to stop the darkness that spread through it from the Digital world. And nothing else but he can recall him speaking with Damon before vanishing in the light and telling him that the darkness was dispelled and now he can return to his body.

' _Damon…'_ the lion humanoid reminisce his vague memory. _'I hope you have finally found your happiness'_

His thought and reminisce was soon disturbed by the rustling of bushes all around him. With his animalistic and digitalized heightened senses he can feel the dread and darkness that seem to be emitted by his supposed * **visitors** *. From out of the bushes he was met with five bear like beings with white bone armors defining their supposed genetic structure. One of the bears he can tell is clearly an Alpha due to its size. He scoffed at the thought of a fashion of darkness branding itself of black and white as it theme.

"Either you guys are overgrown babies or are knuckle heads thinking you can intimidate me with your bony features" the lion humanoid said as he crossed his arms and taunting them for thinking they easily found their dinner.

His only response from them was the imminent growls and brandishing of their features to scare him off. The lion humanoid gave out a sigh and reached out for a small twig from a branch and putting it to his mouth like a Bancho would always do before heading into a fight.

"Alright you cowards…" he trailed off while getting into a fighting stance and tightening his fist while giving them a true predator look from his eyes. "Let's Dance!" he roared before charging ahead.

Two of the black bears tried to swipe him of front but he met them head and grab their clawed hands, he gave a small grin as he proceeded to crush the bears hands with just his grip before pulling real hard and slamming their heads with one another with such force that their skull plate crack completely rendering them dead as they hit the ground.

Seeing this display on its brethren, the Alpha bear ordered the other to attack him as well but before they could act on the order a fist collided on the chin of one before being sent upwards by a strong uppercut on the air several feet above, the other was stunned by the display before being grabbed by one of its arm and pulled as a fierce right hook connected and smashing the head plate sending the other small bear to collide with fallen one from the sky and ended with both shot through several trees and out of their sight.

The Alpha was now visibly shaken by how deadly and brutal the display was shown to him. Never before he had seen someone easily taken out his kind by someone or something that is clearly not a huntsman or huntress which he fought several times before, no this being or whatever it is not a prey in its eyes no he is clearly seeing a true Alpha predator who clearly shows him his place on top of the food chain and he is on the bottom. The Alpha was torn of either avenging his pack from this being or run away and live in terror for losing its only life. Before he could come up with its decision, a fist collided on its face and was shot back several feet behind and collided on a big rock creating a several cracks on it due to how much force was put on the punch, its face plate had small several cracks on it as a show on how much damage it took from that.

"Get up!" The Alpha turned to were the voice came from. Standing several feet in front of him was the lion humanoid, crossed arms and clearly not happy with a pissed off looked on his face. "Get up!" the lion humanoid said once more, the Alpha shakily got up clearly feeling the ache of its body because of the attack. The Alpha now looked at the lion on his eyes as it begrudgingly shook of little of the pain its feeling.

"You were confident a minute ago and now look at you! You are a disgrace! I can clearly see that you were the Alpha of the group but you just stood there and only watched as I decimate and humiliate your underlings as if they were garbage needed to be taken out!" The Lion-humanoid roared as if lecturing him about the fight. "I'm clearly disappointed to your utter display of showing the prey of your choice stood up and kicked your disgraceful bear butt!"

The Alpha snarled to the comment of the being as it rushed right at him and clearly swiping the smug look on its face. As its attack nearing its intended target, the Alpha was surprise when its large clawed hand was grabbed easily by the lion humanoid. The lion humanoid then proceeded to tighten its grip as it howled in agony for having its hand completely crushed, it then proceeded to use its other hand to swipe at him but was met with the same fate as it others. Kneeling and pain coursing through its body and worse at his hands the Alpha bear looked at the face of its ender and snarled once more for the humiliation of its pack and its undeniable end.

"You are clearly mistaken for having chosen me as your dinner" said the lion humanoid as his eyes focused on the dull and lifeless and soulless bear his holding. "You not only sullied the title of *Alpha* of your group but I can clearly see that you are not worthy of it!" he then let go its hand and flared a golden like aura on his right fist as he looked at the pitying form of his opponent. "Allow me to tell you that you are undeserving of it…" he then reared back his golden coated fist. "And allow this Banchou to show you how strong a true Alpha really is!" he then proceeded to give fierce golden Aura punch shaped like a lion's head ready to tear it apart, " _ **Flashy Boss Punch!**_ " He roared as it connected to the Alpha's stomach skidding it backwards creating a trail from its fist before colliding again on the big rock and smashing through it as it collapsed on top of it.

'Weaklings…' the lion humanoid thought as he took another look at his *visitors* for ruining his moment. He then looked up at the broken moon as he made a solemn vow to it in silence, after a few minutes he then turned his attention to the figure that was watching him.

"You may come out now before I'll punch the tree you're hiding from" he called out to it, a figure dropped down from the one of the tree branches it was standing it on and proceeded with caution at it approached him.

"You knew?" the voice asked, he clearly knew that voice belong to a female and judging from his senses he can also clearly tell that this woman was part animal."When did you notice?"

"From the moment before those things showed up before thinking they could make me their meal out of me" He answered turning around and taking in the feature of his so called _***audience***_. The prominent he could tell from his observation was that the woman he thought was actually a teenager. Her choice of clothing and color scheme vaguely tells him that this teen resembled that of someone relying on the shadows for a swift knockout or kill of its victim. The thing that caught his attention was the color of her eyes, Amber and the story that dwells and etched into it. He also noticed the slight twitching from the bow that he can tell were another set of ears underneath. "Needless to say it is quite rude of you to just standby and not help considering that weapon attached on your back"

The teenager slowly reached out for her weapon thinking he might do something towards her. She completely disregarded that idea as the lion humanoid turned around and walked towards a nearby cliff taking in the view of the forest as it illuminated from the light of the moon.

She slowly approached him with caution as she stood in silence beside him. Seconds turned into minutes as the two stood in silence and basked on the night scenery before them.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna" the teenage girl said introducing herself and breaking the silence between the two.

The Lion humanoid crossed his arms and stood there completely silent as he closed his eyes and seemingly ignoring the introduction of the girl. A few minutes passed and the girl named Blake almost decided to turn around and leave him.

"BanchouLeomon" he said opening his eyes and basking once more the scenery of the forest before turning his attention towards Blake. "A pleasure to meet you Blake"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Roar! The Lion meets the Team.**_

It has been a full month since his stay here in this new world he's in. BanchouLeomon had managed to build himself a Dojo he called home located in the deepest part of the Emerald Forest where Grimm usually stayed out of. The reason for this particular spot to be cleared is because BanchouLeomon had shown the local Grimm who the true "Alpha" of the area was. He had shown them their place by imprinting to them that their so called "Alpha" is nothing more than a title to them and nothing more. Sure that they can be big or their features make them scarier and may intimidate others, but not BanchouLeomon. He had seen threats clearly out of league that makes him say that the Grimm are nothing more than overgrown babies in his eyes. Their so called sizes and appearance don't come near the level of threat posed in the Digital world. If Digimons ever came to this world and the Grimm tried to scare or show them whose boss around here, he can easily say a few words that come to his mind about the battle between the two for domination of the land… _**"The Grimm will either lose or they will go extinct"**_

Out on the woods roars of countless Grimm are heard and the black smoke that permeates the air of their disappearance states that something or someone had been fighting them. Several trees in the distance are seen being toppled around due to the tenacity of the ensuing battle echoing through the forest as roars of the Grimm gathered all to fight the one who is challenging them.

" _ **Flashy Boss Punch!"**_ roared BanchouLeomon as his fist collided yet with another soulless Grimm meeting its end alongside the countless bodies of his brethren. Beowolves, Ursas, King Taijitsus, Nevermores, Boarbatusks and the occasional Beringuels litter the surrounding battlefield as their bodies fade upon their death. Alpha or not, BanchouLeomon had shown that they were no match for him. He prided himself of battling even stronger foes when he was still a Leomon. Battling everyday to strengthen his body, meditating his mind to enhance his focus and sharpen even further his senses, and an undying and unbreakable will to show that he won't back-down even in the face of strong opponents or even death himself.

This earned him one of the Rarest Title ever given amongst their kind, the title of **"Banchou"** , a title only a few of them ever receive as it marks them as one of the Digital world's strongest and highly respected Digimons. The Grimm where never a threat to begin with as he views them as only canon fodders who only seem a threat in numbers. The older and wiser Grimm all of which having to be the Alpha of their pack, alone or not, had all met their end with either his fist or his powerful attacks.

' _And here I thought that some of them can prove of at least a challenge to me'_ BanchoLeomon thought looking at the battlefield that he and this plague called "Grimm". He breathed a heavy sigh at the disappointment of the battle. Sure that some of them were strong, but their strength can only be measured by an occasional Champion level Digimon or even worse a Rookie level Digimon if push comes to shove. He had battled the worst and the strongest of the Digital World. Heck he can even say that at most two Royal Knight Digimons are enough to fully eradicate this menace of humanity in a single day at best.

"I'm starting to miss fighting high level Digimons if this keeps up" He muttered to himself. He had grown to miss the challenge of a True battle. A Banchou like him always seeks out the strongest of Digimons throughout their journey as it keeps them informed of how big and wide the Horizon is. "And here I thought that Blake's information about them being strong is true"

"Though in your case I doubt to think who or what may pose a problem to you"

BanchouLeomon huff and crossed his arms. "This Grimm are nothing more than cannon fodder compared to the ones I've seen and battle during my journey" he answered and turned his attention to a sitting Blake on top of a small branch of a large tree a few feet away in the battlefield. "I'm starting to doubt of how the people here in this world are threatened by this soulless creatures"

"Not all of them share your thoughts about the Grimm" Blake answered dropping from her seat and approaching him. "I'm starting to think that whatever land you came from is much worse if your comparing Grimm as a …cannon fodder" emphasizing her last statement.

"That I can testify and win if I'll argue with you about it" BanchouLeomon stated as a matter of fact. If he's going to argue about his view of Grimm on her, he can easily tell her about all the threat, single or pack of Digimon that can drive them out of extinction.

"…" Blake stood there dumbfounded to what she just heard. She may not fully know what BanchoLeomon is saying but she can only conclude that if he can literally defeat a Grimm with just his fist or that one attack of his using his aura that she witness, then she can safe to say that she'll never win in that argument.

Seeing the expression of Blake about this, he coughed and cleared his throat and talked about something else. "By the way Blake how have you been since you've told me about yourself and of becoming a huntress-in- training?" he asked earning her attention.

"It's been fine. A little rowdy and a lot of adjusting but I manage to make a few friends, have a partner by the name Yang Xiao-long and being part of Team RWBY since our induction as a team after our initiation" Blake told him with a small smile. BanchouLeomon about of who she is their very first meeting had been somewhat of a fruitful encounter. He never judged her race or her past stating and quoting "Judge the sin and not the sinner", something she found interesting about him despite of him being completely different from a Faunus and a Human.

"I see. Seems like a congratulation is in order then" BanchouLeomon said with a grin in his face. He seldom interacted to the outside world ever since he started his own Dojo in the Digital world. He may have been alone for god knows how long but by meeting his first friend, Damon and adventuring together he started to enjoy the company of others even if it's small. "What will you have Salmon or Tuna?"

"Both please" replied Blake drooling over his proposition. He let out a small lion grin to her answer but before he and Blake could "Celebrate" he needed to gain the attention of three individuals who were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Whoever you all are, know that I know where you are hiding and I'm giving you two options. Either you all come out on your own or I'll make you all come out myself" he roared towards the direction of the individuals hiding spot. Blake was confused by his statement but when she used her cat fauna senses she finally understood what he meant and shot her attention to where he's looking.

A few rustling and the words clearly saying of both insult and shushing were heard in the bushes. After a few seconds arguing the bush became quiet before three individuals came out of the shrub hiding spot.

BanchouLeomon could have sworn that this world have a few standards to abide by and the one he can conclude the most were the fascination of color coded themes between a person's name and their clothing.

The first of the individuals was a young woman with vibrant golden hair and a pair of lilac blue eyes, her choice of clothing may have peg her as a flirt and will show off their womanly features but in BanchouLeomon's critical analysis, he can say that her choice of clothing was one of comfort and ease of movement in battle. He can also add the fact of those golden bracelets of hers in her wrist that can transform into gauntlets and her standing posture says she's someone who would rather fight close to close with her opponents and talk with her fist, just like him.

The second individual was a very young woman probably in her middle teens at best. She had black hair with shades of red in the tips end of it and a pair of silver eyes adorning her face. Her chosen attire also dictates for ease of movement but he can clearly see that this attire was mainly for someone who rely on speed and versatility, but the one flaw in her attire was the red hood cape, worst case scenario, enemies often frustrated by her speed if he was right would take advantage of that cape of hers if she's not careful. Judging from her posture and the weapon on her back he can say that she's suited mostly for close or middle range combat but worse if she goes to score for a long range due to her tactics of "hit and run", one he can safe to say is true.

The last one among the three was also a young woman like the first but contrast to the second her hair is the complete opposite of the second due to it being pale blue or white at most. Her icy blue eyes depict those who are cold but become warm once you get to know them. Her attire closely resembles the red caped girl but he can tell that she's at most preferred to a role of support for her team judging from her poise and the way she carried herself. True that she may look like your typical princess in a castle but what BanchouLeomon clearly sees was someone who have prepared themselves for this and not someone who plays the role of damsel in distress. As for her weapon of choice he can tell that her battle tactics involve between precision strikes and support roles depending on the situation with elements mainly being involve if the hilt on her rapier containing different colors would say.

He analyzed them with an appraising eye in silence but was broken out of it when he noticed Blake recognizing the three individuals. "I'll assume that you know them, Blake?" He asked which in turned answered by a nod from her.

"Remember what I said about me being in a team named Team RWBY?" he nodded and she gestured her hand towards the three. "I'd like for you to meet the team I'm part of, Team RWBY"

The so called Team RWBY where Blake is part of; were staring at his direction. Their gaze upon him can tell that they were either of shock, disbelief or weary. Who can blame them? His overall appearance is a full blown lion that has some physical appearance of a human, safe to say he can tell them that he is a lion hybrid. He cannot say that his either human or the so called other race called "Faunus", humans with some features of animal to them.

"…" BanchouLeomon stared at them and they stared back. They kept this for a few awkward minutes, seeing that the situation is getting a little bit awkward Blake decided to introduce him.

"Guys remember the friend that I told you about?" she asked them earning their attention. "I would like you guys to meet BanchouLeomon the one I met when I first made my way to Vale"

The girls turned their attention back to him and decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello! My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" introduced the red caped girl cheerfully while giving a small wave

"Yang Xiao-long, Nice to meet you big guy" introduced the Blonde one. BanchouLeomon could tell from her eyes that she's inspecting him very closely because of the glint in it.

"Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company" introduced the white haired teen giving him a small curtsy. He can tell that this girl is just like that blond friend of Masaru. He just hopes that she is completely different or worse maybe like him as well.

"BanchouLeomon, it is nice to you too as well Team RWBY" BanchouLeomon said giving a small nod of courtesy. "Nice to see that Blake here made friends, honestly I doubt that she can even hold a small conversation considering her personality and demeanor"

"Hey!" Blake responded slightly insulted by the Banchou's statement.

"You can say that again" Yang agreed which earned a small glare from her partner. "But she's opening up to us even if it's small"

"That I can agree on" said BanchouLeomon with a small nod. "She maybe a bit unapproachable but she can warm up to you eventually"

Blake became little embarrassed so she decided to change the topic. Shaking her embarrassment she asked her team why they are here.

"Oh that, we were wondering where you went since it's a weekend and usually you were always reading a book either from our dorm room or the library" answered Ruby.

"And since our curiosity got us wondering where you were, we asked around campus to where you went and Nora manage to see you heading for the Emerald Forest" added Yang.

"So 'we' decided to see where you went… but mostly me being dragged by them" said Weiss while whispering her last statement to herself but manage to be heard by the Banchou and Blake.

"I see… sorry for not telling you guys but I was just here to visit a friend"

"Nah, it is okay Blake we don't blame you" reassured Ruby to her friend.

"Though seriously Blake, we didn't expect you to visit someone this strong" Yang said looking around the battlefield were the still disappearing Grimm are.

"Honestly saying, I've never seen someone do this kind of damage to Grimm using their bare fist" stated Weiss seeing around the surrounding Grimm were there are still several Alphas and minor Grimm they haven't fought yet where their skulls and bones were either intact or broken.

"Just needed to unwind and test myself to see this so called "Threat of Humanity" cope up with me" The Banchou stated as a matter of fact to them. "But mostly it's for training myself, wouldn't want to get rusty. Plus it is also a great way to know their strengths and their weaknesses as well if they ever pose as a problem" he finished bluntly.

The three were silent to his statement. Never in their entire life would they meet someone who just bluntly stated to them that these Grimm they are fighting are nothing more than "training" for him to do. They can easily see that this someone who only use their fist as a weapon is not someone who would show any mercy to his opponent but from what Blake had told them of the few stories she shared about this someone taunting a Grimm and much less testing them to see if they were truly were worthy of being his opponent was decimated using an infused aura attack that only a few hunters they may know are rarely seen can cope up or much less fight him square on.

Silence once again overshadowed the group. Not much to talk considering where they were and who they are seeing right now. If Blake told them the truth about this being called BanchouLeomon is her friend then safe to say; they won't see him being hostile towards them last thing they need is someone who they can see that they could not defeat if he's using his fist for fighting.

"Want to join us for the day?" The Banchou asked. The look and silence on the atmosphere is not very comfortable this moment. Considering that his meeting the teammates of his very first friend in this world, he could at least try to not have them being uncomfortable around him. "You three might as well join my celebration feast for Blake and consider this a small get together bonding time for your team as well, what do you say?"

The three looked at each other then at Blake, she sported a small smile and a nod for them as an answer. They then turned towards the Banchou and accepted his offer. He sported his lion grin once more and leads them towards his Dojo for the small celebration and the bonding for the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: ROAR! Enter the Lion's Training Den and Nightly Dancing**_

"One more time!" roared BanchouLeomon while addressing a tired Blond Brawler whose eyes are red and her hair on fire. She groggily got up albeit all the pain she's feeling right now. She reloaded her Ember Celica once more with shotgun rounds before going straight for another straight hook towards her opponent. The Banchou merely puts out his palm and caught Yang's Punch, he didn't flinch from the impact nor did he feel any damage. Seeing this he merely looked at her surprised expression once more and gave her a grin, he then infused his palm with a golden aura before releasing it towards her like a shockwave, sending her backwards and landing on her back. "You have definitely improved, Xiao long"

Yang gave the Banchou a small smile before succumbing to her tired state and falling to unconsciousness. The Banchou let out a small sigh before walking towards her, picking her up bridal style and gently lay her down to a bed on the other side of the Dojo. He then proceeded towards the other room where her other teammates are currently fighting wooden mannequins infused with his aura to act as battle dummies for them. These wooden puppets have the ability to mimic their opponents move after a few good minutes and can keep up with them, sometimes this puppets can even improvised several moves unbeknownst to their opponents making them improve their skills and combat expertise.

The Banchou scanned the room and gave a small smile. He watched in the sidelines as the rest of Team RWB(Y) battle their opponents. All three girls are currently on par with the improved wooden dolls and over the span of a two whole months with him training them and sparring his wooden creations; they became a strong team over that course.

Ruby at first was struggling to keep up with her wooden puppet as it copied her moves and even her semblance as it strike her with a makeshift wooden variant of her Crescent Rose. She was overwhelmed at first but eventually she improved drastically overtime. She even manage to infuse some of her aura on her weapon thanks to the Banchou's guidance in having aura used as both a defensive and offensive approach when dealing with their enemies and infused Crescent Rose with it having it's blade glow red making it much more sharper and deadlier. Her aura infusion also improved her semblance making her faster and harder to hit when she goes all out.

Weiss as well struggled also on her opponent as it keeps creating glyphs on unpredictable times when it went it attempts to slash or stab her with the wooden variant of Myrtenaster. She gradually mastered useful rapier techniques and all elements of dust and even managed to fuse two to three variants at once when the Banchou told her to use the elements to an even greater degree. Her aura infused Myrtenaster allows her to have its blade change color as it infuse itself with dust giving it elemental properties. Her semblance had also improved to the point where she can call many variants of Grimm and infusing them with elemental properties for greater efficiency in her battle.

Blake slightly struggled against her opponent thanks to her experience on her "former life" as Banchou called it not revealing to her teammates that she is formerly a "White Fang member" when she told her story to him and promised him to eventually reveal her heritage to her teammates. Her sword and gun techniques gradually improved even further due to constant changing of her opponent's tactics either close or long range combat. Her aura infused Gambol Shroud is like Ruby's but it glows an omnipotent black as it is capable of now attacking on the shadows and even phasing through certain times. Her semblance also improved to the point that her Shadow clones are now capable of attacking her opponents alongside her as long as Blake has enough aura reserves.

In Yang's case, the Banchou was the one who is constantly sparring with her and training her as well. He took interest in her as she fights close quarters with her opponents and prefers giving damage with her fist. It was hard at first for Yang due to her getting angry and frustrated to the point where her anger clouded her every strike and making her practically sloppy in combat. The Banchou knew that her semblance involves taking damage and giving her strength for every hit she takes making her a "Glass Cannon" when the time comes. He eventually taught her that anger isn't everything and that will eventually make her regret it in the future when it consumes her. Her training with him involves controlling and balancing her anger, it was hard at first since she relies too much to it but she eventually succeeds in it making her formidable even further. The Banchou taught her everything he knows because in every way he sees her as a small past version of himself when he was still a Leomon who constantly battles opponents stronger than him. Her CQC techniques drastically improved thanks to the many lessons and forms she received from the Banchou's guidance. Her aura infused semblance not only improves her defenses go up unlike before but her strength gathering limit had drastically improved to the point that she can literally punch a Big Boulder to smithereens either with aura or not.

Two months of rough training from him made their team strong and their bonds stronger. His relationship with Team RWBY had also improved during their training to the point where they looked up to him as a Big Brother they never had. The Banchou has proven to them that despite their differences, nothing could ever defeat a bond forged through strong trust and companionship.

"That's enough for today!" roared The Banchou signaling the end of today's training. The three members of team RWB(Y) stopped and the wooden mannequins deactivated. They then proceeded to take a much needed break as they sat down and wiped their body of their sweat with a towel. The Banchou then proceeded to give each of them an ice cold bottled water to quench their thirst and their fatigue. The girls thanked their Brother for his hospitality as they gulped down their drink.

"That hit's the spot!" Ruby said as she held her downed water bottle up.

"Ruby, mind your manners will you!" scolded Weiss to her enthusiastic leader's antics.

"Give her a break Weiss" Blake said to her Leader's partner.

"Nah its fine Blake you know Weiss is at times." chimed Ruby much to embarrassment of her partner.

"I'm just asking… ugh… never mind" Weiss sigh and just looked at the Banchou who just sported a small smile watching them. She fixed herself up a bit to save her embarrassment from him. "And what are you looking at?"

"Nothing" The Banchou simply answered as he crossed his arms and his lion grin showing up. "Hard to imagine how this small team managed to improved in over a span of two months"

The three blushed slightly on how blunt their older brother-figure is towards them. They each smile at his statement knowing that they may have started off at a rough start but as they trained under him they each manage to gain something. Something only the Banchou had taught them aside their training, a strong sense of friendship with each other.

While the rest of Team RWBY and the Banchou enjoyed each other's company, Yang on the other hand had just woken up and wondered where her teacher was and remembered that her team was training on another room. She heard laughing on the room and opened to enter.

"Oh hey Yang!" greeted her sister energetically.

"Hey Sis how's it going" replied Yang, closing the door and approaching them.

"Oh we just finished our training for today"

"Is that so?" as she gave her sister a hug much to her demise.

"Where have you been Yang?" asked Blake handing a cold drink she gratefully accept.

"Well you know, the usual as always" she replied taking a drink.

"If the usual means that you still can't beat Big Brother here" teased Weiss watching the Blonde girl's reaction.

"Hey I still manage to hold myself much longer than before, Ice Queen!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Now now that's enough you two" Dismissed the Banchou. He was constantly reminded of how this two were much like the people he known in DATS when he was still on Earth, the infamous Damon and Norstein Rivalry.

Weiss just gave a slight 'Hmph' and turned her head away from Yang. "So… Want to go for another round, Big Brother?" Yang asked The Banchou eager to settle for another fight to him.

The Banchou merely shook his head. "Not after today's harsh training, Xiao-long" he then pointed towards the clock situated in the corner, "Besides shouldn't all of you start heading back now?"

The girls looked at the time and it was a little bit past 7 pm. The girls started to panic a little as they gathered their things and scrambled out back towards their dorm in beacon but not before giving a hug and saying good night towards the Banchou. The Banchou gave a little wave as they head back, he then decides to train a bit with the wooden mannequins but his sharp senses alerted him from an attack from behind.

He caught the blade aiming for his head with his two fingers he then had a quick look of his assailant; A Red samurai warrior themed woman with a Grimm mask covering her face.

He quickly overpower lift the woman's blade upward and landed a punch on her gut making her wheeze before freeing the blade from his fingers and landing a solid 1-2 combo punch towards her and skidding her back a few times.

"Who are you?" the Banchou questioned, crossing his arms towards the woman. The only answer he got was a flurry of slashes from the woman. The Banchou can clearly see that this nightly assailant was skilled as she danced against him with her blade as he continues to dodge her attacks without breaking a sweat and moving from his standing position. He exploited a tiny opening from her last attack and used it to once again land an even stronger 1-2 combo on her gut before finishing with a very powerful left hook, this time it connected straight on her face making small cracks appear on it and sending her back once more away from him. "I'll ask once more. Who are you?!"

The woman clutched her side easing out the pain but still didn't answer his question. She then sheathed her blade and something clicked from its holster, she then unsheathed it as the blade glows red and lunged forward again towards the Banchou. The Banchou merely stood on his position. He waited at the last second and clapped both his hands before the blade even got near him, dispersing the heat from the blade and catching it much to the slight shock of the woman.

The two struggled for dominance of power, each not relenting to be overpowered by one another. The woman was clearly not having any advantage towards her opponent, seeing that the Banchou is clearly leagues above her in experience and strength. Seeing that the woman is clearly not answering him the Bacnhou lifted the blade once more in the air and manage to unhand the woman's grip on it, he then threw the blade upwards before surrounding one of his fists with a golden aura now turned burning with fire and reeled back. " _ **Burning Banchou Fist!**_ " he roared before delivering a devastating straight Right hook towards the woman's stomach, making her fly back completely and hitting a tree before falling back to the ground unconscious.

The Banchou walked towards the fallen warrior, he then picked her up gently and her masked fell right of her face. The Banchou's eyes widen slightly as he scan her face, if looks can identify a person then he can conclude one thing from this nightly encounter from his assailant. The woman he is holding right now is definitely related to his pupil. Her facial features, her scent and if you dye her black hair into yellow, this woman… is clearly the Adult version of his pupil; _**YANG XIAO LONG**_.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: ROAR! The Lion, The Raven, The Caged Rose**_

"So… tell me Raven why the sudden attack last night?" questioned the Banchou towards the Samurai warrior themed woman. He and the woman named "Raven" are currently facing each other once more as she brandished her sword and pointing it to the Banchou while he on the other hand is just standing crossed arms looking at her.

"I want you to release her from that crystal!" Raven answered angrily while swinging her sword for a downward slash towards the Banchou to which he countered by slapping the sword with his right hand. Raven then held her bearing again and went for sideward slash from her attack but was easily slapped one more by the directing the hit downward with his left hand. This flurry of sword hacking and dodging continued for a whole ten minutes as the Banchou became irritated for her stubbornness to not give up and answer. Seeing that the only way for him to get answer from her was to calm her down, the Banchou merely took the blade's attack with his right hand once more and crushed it with ease shocking the swordswoman before going for a straight hook directly to her face. Raven had little time to defend herself from the attack as she crossed her arms hoping to brace herself of the impact and lessen it but unfortunately for her the Banchou's attacks are merely to a level of devastating where "aura" the main protection of this world's inhabitant acting like a shield would not fully protect them without shattering and completely braking it.

Raven's body flew backwards greatly as she hit the wall creating a big impact crater before she fell down on the floor and frantically wheezes to the amount of pain she just felt from that one punch. Raven gasp for air as she groggily stood up and ignored the pain screaming all over her body but unfortunately a few seconds later she fell down to her knees as she look up to the fading vision of the Banchou walking towards her before succumbing once more to the darkness for the second time.

' _ **Raven… Please… Help me… Raven'**_ cried a voice seemingly lost and sad as it echoed throughout the darkness around Raven's vision.

' _ **Summer! Summer! Where are you?!'**_ shouted Raven as she ran around the darkness frantically searching for her lost teammate and practically a close sister that she cares for. She shouted her close sister's name over and over the darkness, as he voice gradually fades with the overshadowing of eternal black. She tripped on the cold hard floor of the darkness, she then started crying her hearts out as she tried desperately to try and find her eventually bringing her back to her family. She sat there, tears overflowing from her eyes, her words becoming an empty voice from her mouth. She just wanted to let this nightmare end and hopefully become a happy ending to it.

Just then a roar echoed throughout the silent darkness. Raven wiped away her tears as her eye's natural red color burned a sensation of overflowing crimson color and her hair glowing and firing up as it attunes to her raging emotion of hatred to that roar. Then out of the darkness she can see two piercing red eyes, a shadow mimicking a mad lion hybrid as one of his hands grip a figure of a woman that Raven knows very well. She started angrily shouting towards the lion hybrid figure to let her go only for her voice to not be heard as it slowly turned around and walk away with woman figure in tow. She desperately tried to get up and hold out her hand to stop the thing from further going away from her and taking her close sister with him. The last thing she could utter before the darkness swallow her vision once more was the plea she made of finding and getting back her long lost teammate and close sister, _**Summer Rose.**_

The Banchou wiped the sweat coming from Raven's forehead with a cold towel while Yang grips her mother's hand to ease and comfort her long lost mother from her nightmarish slumber. Over the past 2 hours the Banchou had been taking care of Raven and mending her injuries from the fight she had with him. Team RWBY on the other hand just arrived a little later to visit him only to stumble upon him tending to a woman covered in bandages in which Yang recognize immediately before rushing over with tears in her eyes and holding her hand.

"She's going to be alright, Xiao Long" said the Banchou as she put a hand to her shoulder to comfort her while Ruby kneeled beside her, putting her head in her other shoulder and rubbing her back in comfort.

"Thank you, Big Brother" replied Yang weakly as she continued to cry tears of joy.

The Banchou stood up and looked at the direction of the remaining two members, giving them a signal to leave the three alone for a time. They understood as they walked out of the room with the Banchou before closing it to have a close and private familial reunion three.

"You okay now Sis?" asked Ruby as she wiped the tears from her older sister's eyes.

"Yes I'm fine now Rubes" replied Yang to her younger sister. "Thank you for being here with me"

"Anytime, Sis" said Ruby with a big smile making yang smile as well before turning her attention to the now comfortable sleeping woman. "Who is she by the way, Sis?"

"She is…" Yang looked at the woman again before sporting a small smile. "…My mother, Ruby"

The Banchou is now seen outside enjoying the scenery on the cliff overlooking the emerald forest. The cool breeze brushing through his face as he contemplates on the problem right now, his nightly visitor a woman named 'Raven' claims him of having her lost friend held captive by him. Judging from her claims and outburst he can only deduce that there is something or someone who is exactly like him and she mistook him for that being that holds her friend.

'Is there perhaps others like me who had been transported to this world as well? If so, then there's a possibility that I might find a way back to the digital world' thought the Banchou. He won't deny the prospect of finding a way back and once have the thrill of adventure and battling stronger Digimons once more. But on the other hand, the prospect of leaving this whole new world he is in for the past two months and the people he had grown accustomed with leaves a little bit of doubt in his heart. Truth be told, he is starting to grow attached to this world as of late.

He silently stood there staring at the horizon until his attention was caught by a certain voice calling out for him.

"Big Brother!" shouted a certain cat faunus. "Lunch is ready! Are you coming?"

The Banchou shook his thought out for now as his hunger depicts him of his next move. 'I'll have to think about those things later. For now, I'll have to deal with Raven's problem. I'll have to confirm some details and clarifications in order to find who that Digimon is' the Banchou then started to head back inside his dojo for his meal and a chat with his nightly assailant.

Raven groggily woke up from her nightmare. Ever since this vision's start haunting her, these past few weeks, she kept on having to find out who or what that being is, why is summer with him?, how is she alive?' but most importantly how can she save her from that fate of Hers?. Her answer came forth when she happen to chance upon one of her observations of her daughter from a distance when she and her friends kept on going to the depths of Emerald Forest where she learned of a Dojo found on that particular place. She was shock to learn and see a very similar being greeting them and training them. Having learned of this, she initially waited for the right moment to strike and demand answers from this being that her daughter is associated with.

Unfortunately for her she didn't anticipate on how this being is on a completely different level compared to her. The scars, the aura emitting from him, his eyes filled with enough battle experience that make even the strongest of hunters and huntresses pale in comparison to his. She never would have guess on how much he could easily beat her without much effort. Her former team, Team STRQ, considered one of Beacons finest and strongest team wouldn't even take him down even if they tried. Heck even she could admit that even Ozpin, the current headmaster and strongest huntsman would only if once or even a small hint of luck, get a scratch on him. She would even admit that if she could even convince him to join her tribe, no doubt that her tribe would be feared if he's the one leading it but sadly for her she could tell that would be a HUGE understatement considering of how strong his moral code is.

Shaking away her thoughts for moment, she couldn't help but wince in pain once more as her injuries from those two fights she had with him are starting to take a hug toll on her. She looked at her now bandage body and regret seeing of how much injury she had incurred. It just proves to show of how her strength and experience pale in comparison to his. She really regret her actions now of even fighting him.

"Good you're awake" said a voice. Raven snapped away from her injuries and looked up only to see the same lion hybrid carrying what seems to be food and walking towards her. She would be going for her weapon right now and defend herself but her body seemingly rejects that idea out of her right now, resulting for to just sigh in defeat.

"Here to show pity to your enemy? How bold of you" Raven slightly snarled to him but the Banchou wasn't unfazed at all and just gave her his signature lion grin as he placed a tray of food in her lap.

"Still feisty aren't you?" The Banchou said as he stood at the side of her bed. "But I'm not here to show pity considering that would be an insult to a fellow warrior"

Raven was slightly shocked by his statement. If he didn't come here to pity her then why would he even be here? Seeing the distress in the eyes of Raven, the Banchou cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I can see that you have several questions boggling your mind right now. I'll answer them as best I could but for now rest and get back your strength. I assure you that I won't be going anywhere since I have some questions to you as well" The Banchou said reassuring her.

Raven pondered for a moment in silence before giving him a nod. "I'll take your word for it" in which the Banchou's grin slightly grew wide to her answer.

"So you mean to tell me that you attacked me because of a vision you experienced?" asked The Banchou looking at Raven. She relayed to him of another lion hybrid eerily similar to him and had been giving her of a vision but in Raven's case it's more of a nightmare that is plaguing in the past two months. The reason why she had attacked him is because she thought that he's the one who is holding her close sister: Summer, captive in a strange place. She also told him of her short encounter and her almost death with him.

The Banchou pondered Raven's story. He could tell that whoever did this to Raven must be really strong if he's holding Raven's teammate captive. But one problem still boggles him and he really needed to find out what it is in order to help her save her.

"Raven I want you to tell me what that lion hybrid looks like before I could help you" The Banchou asked.

"Well… he definitely looks like you but minus the cape" stated Raven still remembering her encounter of that beast. "But now that I had good look at you, the one I encountered had purple skin with black bandages on its hands" The Banchou's eyes slightly widen as she stated the features of Summer Rose Captor. "he also had bones on his chest, in contrast to your eye color, his eyes are pure red that shows that he had succumbed to madness" finished Raven, she then looked up to the Banchou whose eyes are now close.

Just then Team RWBY entered the room where the two are. Yang and Ruby rushed immediately to Raven and hugged her while the other two stayed beside the Banchou.

Raven smiled slightly to her Daughter's hugged. She was sure that Yang would definitely hate her for leaving her but it whatever the Banchou had done for her definitely change that.

"How are you mom?" Yang asked looking up to her mother.

"I'm fine Yang. Still feeling a bit sore but nonetheless recovering fine" replied Raven.

Yang just smiled and hugged her mother once more. Yang teammate looked at the tender scene between mother and daughter. They were just glad that Yang had finally seen her mother after all these years.

"Um Big Brother… is something the matter?" asked Ruby looking at the silent Banchou. The rest of WBY and Raven looked at the Banchou as well seemingly worried to his silence.

"Tell me Raven…" The Banchou opened his eyes and looked at her seriously crossing his arms. "Does he have a scar on his right eye?" asked the Banchou.

"Now that you mention it, he does have a scar on his right eye" replied Raven.

The Banchou let out a small sigh before looking at the girls. "Team RWBY I'll be out for a while but I trust that you will not neglect your training here while I'm gone" he then looked at Raven once more. "And Raven, please tell me where exactly did you find him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asked, the girls also wanted to know why their brother was acting this way.

"Because the one you're referring to was my brother…" The Banchou trailed walking towards a window and looking at the sun as it sets before looking once more to his students and Raven. " _ **MadLeomon**_ "


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ROAR! The Journey's Past Part 1**

"You don't have to come with me you know" The Banchou said looking at Team RWBY with bags in their back and hands as they are near the edge of the Emerald Forest. The Banchou has decided to pursue the one Raven mentioned as he had a hunch that this same purple Leomon maybe the brother he had lost a long time ago.

"We are coming and you can't make us leave" Ruby said sternly as she crossed her arms and looked at his big brother with a determined look. The reason for her to join the Banchou was of her and her sister learning that their mother, Summer, had a high chance of being alive. "Right Yang?" looking at her sister for confirmation.

"You're right about that Sis. Plus we want to help you as well in dealing with this… brother of yours" she said the last part as a whisper but the Banchou's enhanced hearing let him hear that and Blake as well. Truth in fact she is hesitant at first to help her sister as the Banchou had said to them that this mission may cost them their lives and she won't let her sister be in harm's way. "We are going and that's final"

The Banchou let out a small sigh and looked at the other two hoping they would at least talk some sense with their partners. "And what about you two?" he asked wanting to know the reason they are tagging along as well.

"Ruby's my partner and I want to help her in finding her mother and well…" Weiss trailed as she looked at the Banchou before continuing as she took a small breath in."I want to help you as well" she finished with a determined look. The Banchou then looked at Blake "I'm coming along either you like it or not" as Blake went to his side. The Banchou let out a small huff before letting out a small smile on his face.

"Very well if that's what you four want then who am I going to deny your request" The Banchou fixed his cap before crossing his arms and sporting his signature lion's grin. The four smiled and nodded to each other as they carry their bags and trailed off towards their destination.

The Banchou alongside Team RWBY are trekking the deeper into the woods of the Emerald Forest as Raven instructed them the path towards a small clearing on the side of the mountain with a cave that seems to emit a high concentration of negative energy that the Banchou could clearly feel as it was second nature to him. They continued their way towards their destination as Team RWBY where chatting amongst them with Yang teasing Ruby, Weiss seemingly annoyed but smiling a little as Ruby retaliates but without any effort of hopes of winning but pouting cutely and Blake reading a little but manages to pitch in from time to time but she manages to steal some glimpse of her big brother as she sees him with a distant look on his face.

"Guys is it just me or is our brother kind of I don't know… distant?" Blake asks her teammates. The rest of RWY looked at her then looked at the Banchou as they also see his expression. "Must be because of what my mother has told us" Yang whispers as she scooted closer to Blake. "You may be right on that and also… you are too close Yang" as Blake scooted a little bit of space between her and the blonde. "Maybe that's it but it's our big brother we are talking about and this is like a confrontation between family members if it goes there" Ruby pitched in. Weiss held her chin and thought about what Ruby said. "I'll have to agree on her on this girls because this situation is between siblings and if my hunch is right then this might either end good" she then looked at her Teammates as they where wandering the last past until they realized what she meant. "…or bad" the trio finished as Weiss nodded.

"You know that I can hear you whole conversation you know?" Team RWBY yelped a little as the Banchou decided to break into the conversation. "It's not nice to make assumptions behind a person's back especially if said person was a little bit closer to them and has heightened senses you know" as the Banchou stopped on his tracks as they were near a river bank. "We are sorry big brother" Ruby apologized bowing her head a little in shame as well as the others. The Banchou let out a small sigh before turning his attention to them. " We'll make camp out here for now as evening fast approaches" Team RWBY looked at the sky as it clearly becomes orange and night approaches from the Horizon. "If you finish up camp before evening approaches… then I'll tell you one of my life's experiences okay?" The four girls did not waste any time as they quickly set up camp to hear one of the Banchou's life stories. The Banchou let out a lion's grin as he helped his students with their tasks.

Later that evening, the Banchou alongside Team RWBY sat down near the campfire to help get rid of the cold and him starting his story. "Let's begin then shall we? What do you girls want to know?" he asked crosiing his arms and looking at them.

Weiss raised her hand and the Banchou nodded letting her speak. "Can you tell us where you originally where from?" she asked. Truth in fact she was curious from the first time she and her team wanted to know where their Big brother was as he is completely different from this world because they haven't seen any from any records of his kind ever existing.

"To answer your question Weiss, I came from the Digital World" answered the Banchou.

"The Digital World? What is that?" asked Blake looking for clarification from him. She and her team never heard of a world like that and neither it's the name of a continent here in Remnant

"To put it simply. I came from another world where our kind which we are called as Digital Monsters or Digimon roamed"

"Digital Monsters or Digimons?, I'm sorry but I have a hard time believing you big brother" Weiss answered truthfully. She was confused as well as her teammates because this is the first time of them hearing any of this.

"I know that all of you may or may not believe but what I'm telling you now is the whole truth"

"But if what you're saying is true then…" Ruby went quiet as she came to a sudden realization. She stopped for a minute before she asked the dreaded truth she doesn't want to hear. "then are you made of you know? Data?"

"Ruby what are you…" Yang was confused to her sister's question until she also came to the same realization as her as well. Weiss kept quiet as she has a forlorn look on her face facing her Big Brother figure. Blake also kept quiet but deep inside she was troubled by what she came to a realization to her leader's question.

The Banchou went quiet as he looked at little Red. In his mind she was right, his life and all Digimons are just programs or what the humans would say as bits or random numbers comprised and compressed to bring life as they were born through that. He sometimes questioned himself of how they came to be but it was a question that all of them have no answer for.

"That's…" The Banchou could not find words to answer her. Even if he has then what would they think of him? Will he be able to be with them? Or will they change their view of him as he is just made out of countless data. His response did not come as he was tackled by a crying Ruby burying herself to his chest. "It's okay Big brother, no matter who or what you are you are still our Big brother" muffled Ruby still crying. The Banchou hugged her small figure close to her as the rest of her team came to hug him as well. The Banchou let a small smile grew to his face as he looked at his students and how much they care for him as well. He reminisced through all the memories he had of his brother as well as meeting other people including Damon, his son Masaru, DATS and all other wonderful persons and Digimons he had met all throughout his life's journey.

"Thank you Ruby. Thank you everyone" he said. After a heartfelt hug and reassurance from his students the Banchou continued on with his life story. He told of the different Digimons he encountered during his journey as a Leomon while training to get stronger. The teams squealed of how he told them of meeting baby digimons who just recently hatched from eggs and were awed and slightly terrified of some digimons who are equivalent or much scarier than the Grimm in their world. He also told them of the Royal knights who guard the king of the digital world called Yggdrasil. He also recounted the times he faced them in battle only ends up draws or not battling at all which made Team RWBY worried for the Banchou's thirst for battle.

"And that's the gist of my history when I was still in my journey of training to become stronger" he finished until he saw Ruby had fallen asleep in her sister's lap while Yang, Weiss and Blake yawned slightly due to exhaustion from the trek they made. He then decided call it a night as he one by one carried them to their sleeping quarters. After he finished tuckering his students to sleep he decided to stay awake for a few moments until he sees a familiar crow looking at him from a tree branch. He then stood up and walked a few meters away from camp as the crow from earlier flew with him towards an open plain. After they reached their destination the crow landed and transformed into a familiar black woman he clearly knows… Raven.

"Stalking too much, are you huh Bird Girl?" asked the Banchou as he smirked from Raven's scowl from his remark. "Not funny you overgrown Feline" retorted Raven earning a slight chuckle from the Banchou. "In all seriousness though you are supposed to stay in the Dojo and rest you know?" said the Banchou crossing his arms as he sat in a nearby rock. "I-I just can't rest knowing that Summer is out there and not doing anything to save her" Raven answered as she sit beside the Banchou as the two looked at the night's sky and the breeze cooling them. Raven shivered a bit rubbing her arm. The Banchou noticed this as he took off his Haori and placed it on Raven's shoulder. Raven slightly blush from the gesture but toned it down immediately but deep down she is slightly happy from it. "Aren't you cold from the breeze?" she asked as the Banchou looked at her then chuckled as he returned his gaze at the night's stars. "Hmph either it is hot or cold does not bother me at all. I already went through enough times where the weather's temperature is much worse than this" he replied reminiscing his journey through the hot regions of a volcano and the coldest of the arctic of the digital world. "If you say so and also thanks for looking out on my daughter and niece" The Banchou looked at her before giving her his lion grin. "You are welcome, Raven" the two then enjoyed each other's company through the night while two figures smiled from a few feet away from them before leaving. "Thanks Mom and Big Brother"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ROAR! The Journey's Past Part 2 (Corruption)**

A mad roar echoed through the darkness of the night as countless trees are thrown up in the air. Violent swings of attack as countless Grimm lay dead on ground. Beautiful green surrounding painted with black blood of the creatures trying to kill the being who is effortlessly slaughtering them either one by one or as a group. The being in question is 7 feet tall lion humanoid with purple skin with black metal bandages on its red clawed hands several pieces of bones sticking out of his chest and shoulders, black pants with a skull themed belt on his waist, red colored menacing eyes depicting madness in its vision wild overgrown black hair and crimson red teeth that makes him more terrifying. This being is none other than MadLeomon a lion hybrid Digimon who had lost its soul and consciousness and now nothing more than a puppet who can only be ordered and will destroy anything in its path.

MadLeomon breathed heavily as the countless Grimm are approaching him slowly, he then roared loudly as some of the Grimm backed off how menacing its roar is. Five Beowolves lunged forward in an attempt to pin him but the Mad hybrid with its pure animalistic instinct shot forward very fast as the next thing that happened was the spraying of blood on the tree's leaves and on the bushes as the upper portion of the Beowolves were completely obliterated, scattering small bits of what remains on the ground. Two Ursa Major went for a swipe on his sides but the Mad hybrid just caught the two swings and proceeded to harshly tore off the arms as the Ursa Majors roared in pain but was silenced by literally being impaled hard by its torn off arm courtesy of the Mad Hybrid. He then lunged forward on a King Taijutsu as it caught one of its head and with incredible speed tied one of its head on the tail of a Deathstalker it then took hold of its other head as he proceeded to use the fused Grimm into a flail and madly swinging around and trashing the remaining Grimm violently. After destroying the remaining Grimm he swung the Grimm flail upward before bringing it down with enough force to form a big crater as the Deathstalker's armor completely cracked and breaking while the king Taijutsu was torn in half by how strong the pull was of the mad hybrid. He then tossed the other half and looked at the surroundings before letting out another mad roar towards the night's sky.

On the sidelines a red crimson hooded figure with black wings on its back watched the scene unfold to him. "Impressive, very impressive my servant" the hooded figure said as the Mad hybrid stood completely silent not uttering any word at all. "That's it for tonight's bloody banquet" he motioned for the mad hybrid to follow him as they made their way towards a dimly lit cave in the side of the mountain.

As they made their way into the heart of the cave the mad hybrid just stared at the hooded figure as they continued to walk. "Is something the matter my puppet?" asked the hooded figure, the mad hybrid just let out a small growl as an answer. "You want to fight something or someone stronger?" the beast let out another series of low growls as the hooded figure just chuckled evilly. "I know ever since you fought that black haired woman your lust and thirst for battle just continued to grow each and every day but soon I will let this world know of what true fear is! So wait a little bit longer okay?" the mad hybrid let out another growl as the hooded figure just laughed madly as it echoed all throughout the cave.

As they finally made it to the center of the cave, the hooded figure went to the center of clearing as a giant crystal is formed surrounded by more crystals. Inside the crystal is a woman with black hair with red tips with a white hood cape on her. The hooded figure placed its hand on the crystal as it glowed brightly for a second before fading once more. "Soon this power will be ours and we will be more powerful than ever!" he then looked at his puppet before conjuring a black portal. "Guard the specimen and never let anything or anyone release this woman from the crystal. Do I make myself clear?!" the Mad hybrid let out growl before he went inside the portal and completely disappear as the portal dissipated into nothingness.

The Mad Hybrid then went near the crystal as it placed its hand on it and a white light completely brightens the room. The Mad hybrid closed its eyes as a flashback suddenly played on its mind.

 _ **Flashback 1**_

"Take this!" as two battle hardened Leomons duke out in an all out brawl. Fist meet fist as the two dodged, weaved and countered each other's moves. The battle raged on for a full hour as the two skidded back a few meters away from each other. "Not bad Brother but you still haven't beaten me just yet!" as he reeled back and went for a straight hook. The other Leomon just shifted a bit before sidestepping at the last minute before sending a right uppercut from the opening he saw. The younger Leomon was launched in high in the air and landed roughly on the ground a few good meters away from the older Leomon. "You still have long way to go before you can get cocky with me little brother" approaching him and lending a hand to the fallen Leomon. "I'll get you next time!" reaching out to the outstretched hand.

 _ **Flashback 1 End**_

 _ **Flashback 2**_

The two Leomon brothers looked at each other checking themselves with wounds and their strength slowly fading away from them as a figure cloaked in darkness slowly approached them with a black sinister aura making them back away before stopping at the edge of a cliff. "Damn, never would have thought that this is how it ends" gritted the older Leomon as he stood guard in front of his little brother whose holding his stomach with a big x shaped wound bleeding profusely. "What… are ….we going …to do….Brother?" asked the younger Leomon as his vision is becoming blurry and gasping for breath. The black figure stopped before the two as they engaged in a stare-down.

Realizing that the situation is getting out of hand, the older Leomon looked at his bleeding sibling before he makes the ultimate decision of his life, he grabbed his younger brother as he slowly lift him up in a throwing position seeing that the bottom of the cliff is a river, he had a tear in his eyes as he said the last thing he would say to his younger brother. "Brother… what… are you-"He soon realized what his older brother is going to do as he tried to muster his strength but the wound on his stomach prevented him. "Please don't do this" the younger pleaded. "Forgive me for this brother" the older Leomon then threw his younger brother down the cliff. "BROTHER!" the younger shouted before crashing down into the river. "If we ever meet again I'll be sure to apologize for this but right now your safety is my top priority" He turned around as he mustered his last strength before launching himself towards the red hood figure. "RAAAH!"

 _ **Flashback 2 End**_

 _ **Flashback 3**_

The older Leomon woke up from his slumber, his body aching all over he growled a bit as the wounds from his fight stung him making it worse because of his condition. He let his eyes roam around weakly and realized that he was on cave and leaning on a wall. He tried to get up but soon can't as his arms are chained on the wall his leaning onto. He tried to pry of the chains from the wall but his weakened condition made harder for him to do so. "Trying to escape now are?" he slowly rose his head as the hooded figure from before stood before him. "Release me at once!" he growled to the hooded, the figure only chuckled darkly from his threat. "You think that I would just let you go free? Well think again because I have other plans for you" he said which made the Leomon growl to him in anger. He then produced a dark orb full of negative energy on his hand. "Now… time for you to embrace the dark" The Leomon widened his eyes as he struggled to get away, but the figure only shot the orb towards him and entered his body. The older Leomon screamed in pain and agony as his skin slowly turned purple and darkness slowly corroding his mind as the hooded figure merely watched the transformation took place.

The hooded figure walked out of the cave and into the night field wasteland of the digital world filled with malice and darkness. He looked up at the moon and began laughing like a madman as a figure slowly walked out of the cave; he stopped and turned before his hand glow a purplish black aura. "The light has now faded and darkness has now taken over. Let your madness be your guide and let chaos spread in your name! Rejoice for you are now one of us! Let your roar echo throughout the lands and bring forth terror from this restless! Show the world your madness! MadLeomon!" the hooded figure declared as the once Older kind Leomon is now replaced with a battle frenzied Mad warrior MadLeomon let out a roar of pure madness and hatred towards the bleakness of the night.

 _ **Flashback 3 End**_

The mad Hybrid opened his eyes as the flashbacks faded. He let go of the crystal letting the light fade away, a single tear flowed down of one of his crimson eyes. He then walked away from the crystal and proceeded outside. He looked at the broken moon and howled a roar at it. The roar was not of pure hatred, rather it was a roar filled with both sadness and happiness. Sadness for what he turned out and the regrets that followed and happened, Happiness for his memories gradually returned from all of the madness that swirled in his mind.

Meanwhile

The Banchou jolted up, his eyes widened and frantically looking around. He looked at the broken moon in the sky as a single tear flowed from the corner of his eye. "Brother…" he stood up and clenched his fist as his aura flared a bit. "I'll find you and I swear in the name of the title of *Banchou* that I will save you from the darkness this I promise not only as a warrior but as a family and a Brother"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ROAR! The Journey's Past Finale (The Two Brothers)**

"Are we there yet?" asked a panting Yang as she kneels down and took heavy breaths alongside the other girls who are clearly out in the same condition as her. The Banchou stopped for a moment and surveyed the area before signaling the others to take a breather. They are almost at the end of the journey and the last thing the Banchou needed is for them to get hurt while being tired.

Weiss brought several drinks as she handed them to her teammates while the Banchou kept watch so that they can rest fully. Raven went to his side as he scanned the forest "Is something the matter Banchou?" she asked seemingly worried of how tensed the Banchou was keeping watch. "It's nothing, Raven" was all he replied before looking at her and back to the forest.

Raven sensed how much the Banchou is being affected due to having learned that his recently deceased if not, lost brother suddenly was found and now a prisoner to his own madness and darkness. Raven put a hand on his elbow to put some comfort unto him. "I know that you do not want us to be worried for you but… you are making it hard for us not to" she solemnly said as the Banchou looked at her before she gestured her head to the side revealing a worried Team RWBY looking at him.

The Banchou sigh before addressing them. "I'm sorry my current mood put you all into a worried state" he apologized to them. Ruby walked up to him before embracing him tightly."It is okay Big brother. We know what you are feeling but rest assured that we will do everything in our power to help you!" she said making the Banchou smile a little. "And besides you are family to us and we families must stick to each other right?" added Yang as her other teammates nodded and smiled as well.

The Banchou merely shook his head before patting Ruby's head and smiling at them genuinely. "You all really know how to make this lion really soft" said the Banchou. "Well what can you say we are your soft spot after all" teased Blake making the Banchou look at her with a 'oh really' look. "Then all the more to protect my younger siblings then" teased the Banchou back making Blake blushed a bit and Yang laughing a little while Weiss only giggled. "You really have a way with people huh?" Raven said with a smirk while the Banchou only shrugged his shoulders in response. "Damon's influence I guess?" he answered making the girls wonder of who this Damon person is and what his relation is to him.

"Big brother, who is-" before Ruby could question the Banchou, a loud roar was heard coming from a section of the forest as a line of tree's suddenly collapsed making the Banchou alongside Team RWBY and Raven to look where it was. "Looks like someone's pissed" said Yang as a large Beringuel was suddenly seen flying over them very fast and colliding with a big tree before slumping on the ground dead with its mask completely torn apart and on its chest are three huge slash marks. Team RWBY were shocked to see this kind of Grimm taken down easily but knowing that their older brother figure already showed the same feat it is still surprising for them of how it was easily handled. The Banchou surveyed were the Grimm gorilla came from before and narrowed his eyes before seeing something launched at high speed towards them.

"Incoming!" the Banchou shouted before he grabbed the girls and jumped away from the projectile heading in their direction. He skidded a bit further before letting go of the girls and looking to see if they were injured. "Anyone hurt?" he asked the girls before they shook their head from the sudden events. "Sheesh that was really rough" shook Yang trying to gain her bearings while the others did the same. Raven manage to get herself composed as she and the Banchou surveyed the area before they noticed a pack of Grimm running away from where they came from. "That's odd? Grimm running away from something?" questioned Raven before hearing the same roar she heard of the creature she confronted. The Banchou immediately sprinted towards the roar as Raven checked the girls and they too sprinted after him.

MadLeomon is seen crushing another pack of Beowolves as they try to bring him down but to no avail. He let out another roar as he crushed the head of his attacker. He then snarled to the remaining ones as they backed away from him. "More… MORE!" he shouted as he rushed towards them and in one swipe, tore their upper half body. The Mad Beast panted heavily as the surrounding area is covered in Grimm blood and their corpses littered the once beautiful scenery. Seconds turned into minutes as he looked to see if there are anymore who are foolish to fight him. He then heard distant footsteps coming towards him and turned his head to their direction only to see a sight he could not fathom in his life.

"Hello there… Brother" The Banchou said having to confront his now mad personified older brother. The mad beast only looked at him as he stared back. The silence was deafening for the two as they size each other up. Seconds, minutes the tension was high as the two continue their stare-down, suddenly the mad beast lunged forward as he took a swiping motion.

"Tsk!" the Banchou dodged the attack but the beast continued with his assault. He dodged every strike but knew that if this continues the two will be at a stalemate. He waited for a good opportunity to gain a strike as the two continued on with their duel. He then noticed a slight gap from the last attack and took advantage of it. He coated his right fist and aimed a straight hook towards the side of the Mad Beast. It connected as it stumbled back a few feet away from him. "Brother Stop! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" he tried reasoning hoping to gain at least a reaction to get him out of his madness. The Mad Leo only grunted before lunging forward once more.

The Banchou gritted his teeth but deep down he knew he had to free his brother from whoever was controlling him. He took a stance as he flared his aura and charged towards his brother they met head on as the Banchou merely missed a fist inches beside his older brother's face and the Mad Brother missing an inch from his fist as well resulting in a crater forming and a shockwave dispersing from the strong force between the two. The two glared at each other before letting out two roars intending to not back down from a fight that will eventually determine the outcome.

Team RWBY and Raven arrived at the scene as the two brothers duke it out with each other, they were shock beyond belief as to how these two fight each other. As they watch the fight Ruby noticed several Grimm watching and waiting so she alerted her team and her aunt as they took out their weapons and clearing the area of Grimms.

Banchou infused another golden aura to his fist as it collided to the mad beast side making him skid back a few meters away from him. The mad beast roared as he just ignored the pain and charged another poison claw towards the Banchou as he merely dodge but was then met with another swipe as the attack was merely a feint. The Banchou gritted his teeth before sending a counter right hook towards him that managed to make him skid back a few feet away from him. The two brothers huffed and panted as they knew that the outcome will soon be decided, weakly standing up they soon met gaze as they took a final stance towards each other.

"Let us end this shall we?" the Banchou said as the mad beast only snarled in response. The situation was tense as they charged up their final attacks towards each other. The two brothers roared as they stretched a punch towards each other.

" **FLASH BANCHOU FIST!"**

" **BEAST BLASTER!"**

As the two attacks met, a shockwave occurred managing to form a large crater with the trees of the Forest toppling and hurling backwards at great heights. The Grimm and team RWBY with Raven held their grounds but due to the force the Grimms were all thrown around dead while the girls managed to stand their ground due to the Banchou's Training.

The force died down as Team RWBY and Raven watched in complete silent of the scene in front of them. The two brothers standing in front of each other, fists stretched as the Banchou landed his hit while the Mad Beast only missed inches beside his face. Seconds passed before MadLeomon dropped in front of his little brother as he caught him. The Banchou laid his brother on the ground as he looked at him, his eyes returning back to normal as if his cursed was finally lifted.

The girls approached them and stood behind the Banchou as he held the outstretched hand of his Brother. Silence was all that was heard before the girls gasped seeing his brother slowly glowing white as his body fades into white particles swaying up in the sky. The Banchou gripped his hand harder as their foreheads touched and a single tear dropped on the eye of the Banchou. The Brother merely smiled before uttering a "Thank You" and "I'm proud that you have grown strong… Little Brother" as his final moments where one he would truly cherished if was ever reborn once again the digital world.

That day… a heavy rain occurred as a tall humanoid lion kneeled on the ground and silently cried while a Team and a mother hugged him in comfort as the rain poured over them…

Meanwhile

A hand gripped and crushed the crystal ball showing the events that transpired in the forest. The sound of gulping was heard as a being kneeled in front of an enraged being whose deadly aura leaked out and scaring the inhabitants all around him

"To think that he would fail… No matter my plans for this world are just beginning… sooner or later no one and I mean no one will stand in my way!" The being roared as his brethren all cheered after him, he then looked at them and averted his gaze towards a wall. Implanted on the wall were several individuals chained up and badly wounded… but the most notable of the individuals was the woman whose skin was pale white with veins adorning her face was now coated in blood as she looked up weakly in fear of the being whom they had angered when they tried to control him. The woman exhibited a fear in her eyes as tears dropped from them when she sees several metallic clawed arms with chains connecting through his body slowly inched towards them as she silently screamed for what awaits her fate…


End file.
